


A ridiculous man

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, being playful and kinky, happy marrieds in Lecter Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “I am glad we got that out of the way,” she says nonchalantly with a smirk and look over her shoulder, leaving naked Hannibal panting breathlessly on the kitchen floor, splayed amongst covered counters and crates.





	A ridiculous man

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I have written this year, originally posted on tumblr, bringing it here for completion. I just love this image of them so much! My precious marrieds are everything.

They have been in Castle Lecter for less than a month when Bedelia decides to lay claim to the not yet fully refurbished kitchen in a way that Hannibal could not refuse.

“I am glad we got that out of the way,” she says nonchalantly with a smirk and look over her shoulder, leaving naked Hannibal panting breathlessly on the kitchen floor, splayed amongst covered counters and crates. His skin is so heated, he does not feel the cold of the floor beneath his back, but the sensation of her body pressed against his still lingers.

He watches as she walks away, skin flushed, hips swaying gently; his eyes are fixed on her lush buttocks. She moves elegantly and with confidence, especially when naked, a quality that never ceases to amaze Hannibal.

He smiles as his eyes now follow a single drop of sweat traveling down the curve of her spine. Sudden surge of energy infuses his body and he lifts himself up with remarkable speed, silently closing the gap between them and scooping her in his arms.

Bedelia laughs, half protest, half delight, as he sweeps her off her feet. It is such a rush and something he enjoys doing more than anything. The sound of her laughter rings in his ears and fills his heart, making it beat faster with pure elation.

They barely make their way upstairs as they take turns pressing each other against various walls and pieces of furniture in a frenzy of lips, hands and skin on skin. At present, Bedelia pushes Hannibal firmly against the corridor wall, making the nearby table shake violently, nearly sending its contents crashing to the floor. Hannibal takes a quick mental note to reinforce or remove the piece, but for now, he focuses on her craving lips and nails digging into his flesh. He groans with pleasure and then, at sudden whimsical thought, wraps his arms under her backside and, without a warning, puts her over his shoulder.

“ _Hannibal, what-_ ,” she gasps and then tries to suppress a giggle as he walks towards their bedroom, still holding her in this rather ungraceful way.

He can feel her trying to slap his bottom, but fails to reach it. She murmurs under her breath and he is not sure whether is laughing or cursing him, probably both.

When they reach the bedroom, he places her on the bed with outmost care and looks at her with attempted contrition, awaiting her comeuppance. Her eyes are two gas flames burning, but her lips are smiling; Hannibal can no longer resist a smirk of his own.

“A ridiculous man,” she scorns him as her hand brushes his cheek, equal part reprimand and caress.

Hannibal’s smile widens as he hovers over her; he loves when she calls him that, it feels almost like a pet name of sorts, one he wears with pride. He would, however, change one small detail.

“A ridiculous _husband_ ,” he offers an adjustment while his fingers trail through her hair and gently curl the ends.

“Fine,” she says with pretended annoyance, but her hands already cradle his face as she brings him closer for a kiss.

Hannibal melts into her lips, a deep groan resonates down his throat, but it suddenly shifts to a surprised gasp as Bedelia’s hand lands on Hannibal’s bottom in a loud and hard slap. Their mouths part and he stares at her with hardly concealed delight.

“I deserved that,” he tries to lower his gaze in remorse, but soon abandons the pretence.

Bedelia arches her eyebrow and gives him a satisfied smile.

“You did,” she responds simply and kisses him again.

“Perhaps I deserve another one,” he suggests between the kisses, brushing his nose against hers.

“I will decide that,” she states, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her.

“Of course,” Hannibal’s smile stretches against her skin and his lips press kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

Beyond everything, he always ensures his wife is pleased in every way conceivable.


End file.
